mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Brad Pickett vs. Mike Easton
The first round began. I got in just as the fight starts. 4:35. Easton landed a leg kick and ate a left hook. 4:15 left. Easton landed a leg kick. 4:00 as Pickett caught a body kick for a single, Easton hugged a single and got it himself, standing back position here. Easton landed two rights as they clinched. 3:35 with another. 3:15 left. Easton kneed the body and again. He worked a double and Pickett defended. 3:00. Easton got a beautiful trip. Florian echoes me. Pickett stood eating a left to the clinch. Pickett landed a right elbow and another. 2:35. Pickett kneed the thigh. Easton kneed the body. 2:15 as they broke away. Pickett landed a leg kick. 2:00. Easton landed a right and missed a high kick and landed a left hook right before it. Pickett shot for a double there, Easton stuffed it kneeing the body and landed a high kick to the neck there. Easton landed a jab. 1:15 as Easton landed a right counter. Easton got a beautiful double to guard. 1:00. Pickett stood nicely exploding, landed a left hook, ate a one-two. 35. Pickett shot for a double, Easton defended nicely, no Pickett got it. He has the back here now. 15. Easton's standing. Pickett got a trip as the first round ended, 10-9 Pickett. Pickett has little marks under both eyes, swellings, most prominently under the left eye. The second round began. Easton landed a counter left hook and a right and a high kick to the shoulder. 4:35 as Pickett stuffed a single and ate a knee to the body. Pickett landed a left hook and stuffed a double nicely, acrobatic. 4:15. Easton blocked a flying knee and kneed the body, tripped him, they broke. 4:00. Easton landed a jab. Pickett landed a left to the body and ate a left hook and a leg kick. Pickett jabbed to the body there. 3:35. 3:15. Pickett's slowing down. Pickett landed a right uppercut and a jab. 3:00. Easton landed a jab. Pickett got a beautiful double, Easton stood to the clinch. "Excellent scramblers, nonstop action from both of these guys." Pickett landed a right elbow. 2:30. Pickett worked a double. He got it. Easton stood to the clinch. Easton kneed the face and ate one to the body. 2:00. Easton kneed the face. Pickett broke with a right and a left, right uppercut. Easton got a double after eating a left to the body, very nice. 1:35. Easton tried a kimura, turtled him up, 1:15 as they stood and broke. Pickett landed a left to the body jab, Easton stuffed a double and a single sprawling, break. 1:00. Easton landed a right. And another, worked a double. Pickett's tired. He stuffed a single. And a double. Easton landed a spinning elbow breaking, ate a combo, right left. Right. Easton landed a left, ate a right and another and another, left to body, big right, clinch. 10 seconds. Pickett landed a right elbow, ate a knee to the body and landed a left. The second round ended, 10-9 Easton but very close. Great fight so far. The third round began and they touched gloves. Easton landed a counter left hook. Pickett landed one himself. 4:35 as Easton landed a turning side kick to the body and dodged a faked flying knee. 4:15. Easton kneed the body nicely. 4:00. Easton landed a body kick. His corner wants high kicks. Pickett landed a counter right, they scrambled, Easton got him down, rolled, Pickett reversed BEAUTIFULLY scrambling reversing to guard. Wow. 3:30. 3:15. 3:00 as Pickett landed two or three left elbows there. "Elbow!" Pickett passed nicely to half-guard. Very nice. Pickett passing here. Easton's got the lockdown. 2:35. 2:15 as Pickett thought about an arm triangle, got the back. He has the standing back. 2:00 remaining as Pickett got a nice belly to back suplex and kept the back, Easton turned, Pickett turtled him up, tried a high elbow guillotine, turtled him up, wow. Maybe anaconda. 1:35. D'arce or guillotine attempt here. 1:15. Easton gave the thumbs up. They stood and Easton landed a left and a right. 1:00. Pickett landed a right uppercut to the body. Pickett landed a right hook. Easton landed a leg kick and a body kick. 35. Pickett kneed the face. Easton landed a big right. 15. And another big right and a left hook. Pickett landed a left, ate a jab, wow. Pickett landed a right and exchanged. The third round ended, 10-9 Pickett but great round, great fight. 29-28 Pickett. 29-28 Easton, 30-27 Pickett and 30-27 split for... Pickett. Good. Pickett said he fights for the fans. He said Easton brought it 100 percent and those are the fights he wants.